The Pack
by 8jcn
Summary: When Cam's best friends, Scott and Stiles, start acting suspicious, she tries to find out why. Then she finds herself face to face with Scott as a werewolf. To get back at him for not telling her, she starts to hang out with Derek Hale, who Scott doesn't trust at all. As she gets to know him, she finds that she actually has feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story so I need some constructive criticism. I know that it isn't very original now, but I have some different ideas for this story later. So read and review!**

As we trudged through the woods, listening to police chatter and Scott wheezing and inhaling a puff of his inhaler, I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I should be home, subconsciously waiting for the alarm that signaled the end of my summer and the beginning of my sophomore year. I should be worrying about how to style my wavy chocolate brown hair and what I will wear tomorrow to impress others like a regular teenage girl. Instead, the three of us, Scott, and Stiles, and I, were in the woods, searching for half of a dead body. Hikers had found one half of the body earlier today, so we were secretly searching along with the police for the rest of it. I was still nervous as the boys chattered.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked Stiles, looking nervous as his eyes darted around trying to see.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom. Right Cam?" Stiles called rolling his eyes at Scott.

"Sure," I replied, not really listening.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott whined, thinking he could actually make the lacrosse team. He was my best friend but he didn't show too much promise even if he had been practicing all summer, although I wouldn't tell him that.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles countered reading my mind.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup." Scott said confidently.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles sighed wishing he could make first line.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, suddenly curious as always.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that." The sheriff's son said, thinking.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott continued, reading my mind.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said. Like usual, he hadn't made a plan.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said shortly. I sighed, knowing that we'd be caught.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott wheezed, as he inhaled a puff of his inhaler.

For some odd reason, as we climbed the hill, I wasn't scared, surprisingly just curious considering the fact that there was a murderer on the loose. I ignored the rest of the conversation as I thought about tomorrow, the first day of school. My thoughts were scattered at that moment as they so often were. When we reached the top of the hill, the boys on each side of me dropped to their stomachs on the forest floor pulling me with them. I looked around seeing dozens of flashlight beams but all I could think about was how my mom would kill me if she found out about this, except for the fact that my mother was either on a business trip or out drinking her life away all the time. I remembered that she was gone for the week so she probably wouldn't find out about this.

As I concentrated my mind to the present dilemma, police dogs barked, signaling our position. We shuffled off of the ground quickly to hide but Stiles was caught.

"Stay right there!" a policeman yelled at a struggling Stiles.

"Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned, "Do you listen to every call I get?" his father scolded.

"Hey dad," Stiles smiled innocently.

"Where are your partners in crime?" he continued.

"Partners in crime? Who? What? No. It's just me…alone" he lied obviously.

"Scott? Cam? You there?" Stiles father called. I looked for a way out when a dog snuck up and barked furiously at me. I stumbled out of my hiding place and a flashlight beam landed on me as I smiled innocently.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski." I mumbled, busted.

"Where's Scott?" he demanded.

"Scott's at home. He wanted to rest for lacrosse practice tomorrow." I lied. I was a much better liar than Stiles.

"Come with me, I'm walking you back to your car and you need to go straight home." He took us by the arms and led us to Stiles jeep. He ordered the rest of the officers to continue the search while he was momentarily gone. As I peeked around, I saw two red lights shining from the undergrowth. Eyes? I questioned myself curiously, but as I looked back the lights had disappeared.

As I hopped in the car, I heard Mr. Stilinski threatening Stiles with some sort of punishment I couldn't hear. Then Stiles jumped in the car and started the engine and pulled away.

"What about Scott?" I asked.

"He's on his own now," he stated.

I didn't feel like arguing so I shut up the rest of the ride, unlike my wide awake self. Just then, I realized exactly how tired I was. As I climbed out of the car I waved bye to Stiles and headed into my empty house. I hated spending the night alone but it's not like I can have two boys stay the night at my house, even if they were like my brothers. I sighed as I climbed into bed after changing. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep, feeling lonely.

I woke up early standing in front of my mirror brushing through my long dark brown hair. I tossed and turned last night, tangling my hair into knots, worried about Scott. I showered and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a peach lace top and brown boots. After I brushed my teeth, straightened my wavy hair, and put natural looking makeup on, I checked my phone seeing a text from Stiles, saying he'd pick me up in a few minutes. After I grabbed my bag, phone, and keys, I met Stiles outside talking on the phone.

"No, I won't say anything about it, she's here. Bye," Stiles finished. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you talking about me?" I accused.

"N-no, just Scott worried I might tell on him. Y-you k-know? Last night?" he stuttered. I crossed my arms and thought about what he could be talking about.

"What's with Scott?" I asked to try to get some details out of him.

"Oh you know. Scott." He answered. I sighed knowing I'd been lied to.

When we got to school I went straight to my locker to avoid hearing them talk about me or leave me out again. The day was easy since all we had to do was go over class rules but in first block, a new girl named Allison Argent was introduced. She sat next to me and I felt like we could be friends eventually. In the hallway after school I chatted with Scott but he left mumbling an excuse to me. I sighed and went back to my locker grabbing my stuff for home.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." Scott said, describing his magical performance at practice today.

"Smell things? Like what?" I asked, curious.

"Like the mint mojito gum in Stiles' pocket and your strawberry chapstick." Scott replied.

"I don't have any..." He said as he pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum. "All this started with the bite?"

"What bite?" I asked concerned.

"Scott got bit by something last night and he's convinced it was a wolf." Stiles answered for him.

"I told you not to tell her!" Scott replied, leaving me feeling left out. Then I remembered that there aren't wolves in California but I wasn't going to tell him that now that I was mad.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER." He yelled, panicked.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, still panicked.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." Stiles replied, I held in my laugh understanding the joke.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad." Scott asked, even more panicked.

"It is. But only once a month." Stiles continued. I nodded along with him.

"Once a month?"

"On the night of a full moon." Stiles and I then howled loudly.

Scott looked at him. And then got it.

"You're an ass. Both of you"

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." I said finally, defending myself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said, holding his head.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" I said getting into the conversation, my anger subsiding."Okay, obviously, I'm kidding." I said after seeing his face.

"But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." Stiles said laughing.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..."

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

We all turned separate ways and to my surprise a man around nineteen or twenty stood in my path. I gasped in surprise and the boys turned towards me. He was dressed in all black with beautifully pale skin and his short black hair spiked in all directions. His muscles showed through his tight clothes. I noticed myself staring open mouthed at his appearance. I quickly closed my mouth and looked at his face instead of his body. He started to walk towards me.

"What are you doing here?" The stranger asked harshly. I looked into his eyes, randomly, my dark eyes skirting across his. They were a strange grey green color, making them appear cloudy.

We were too stunned to speak at first.

"This is private property." The Stranger said.

"Sorry, we didn't know." I said, defending my friends.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Scott said.

As we turned to go, the stranger tossed Scott's inhaler at him.

"Come on. I have to get to work." Scott said as we walked away.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles said, ignoring me altogether.

"Remember what?" Scott asked, curious just like me.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out

of class to tell him." Stiles said as I remembered.

"I wonder what he's doing back." I said, finally talking, hoping for them to hear me.

I went to the lacrosse field and watched tryouts reluctantly. I felt lonely sitting on the bleachers until Allison sat down next to me. I smiled in greeting and continued watching the field. We chatted for a while. Scott was doing great this year. It was like he was magically the best player overnight like we were talking about the other day.

"Are you good friends with Scott?" Allison asked suddenly.

"Yeah he's one of my best friends," I replied back, wondering why she wanted to know.

"He's taking me to Jackson's party Friday" She replied. So that's why she wanted to know.

"He's a great guy. I hope you guys have fun, I'm not going" I told her. She got a surprised look on her face.

"Come on, you can come with us," Ugh. I didn't want to go but she finally convinced me to go with her.

As I watched the tryouts I realized that all Jackson wanted to do was knock Scott down, then as we watched, Scott dodged every player that came at him. He finally jumped and did a flip, sending the ball into the net.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled, "You're first line! You're starting!" Alison and I erupted in cheer, my thoughts of suspicion being replaced with happiness for Scott.

Finally it's Friday. The week had gone by fast with it being the first week, but we still had the regular drama with Scott and Stiles acting like the world was perfect when I was around. I had a feeling it had something to do with Derek or the other night in the woods. I had asked them but all they gave me was some excuse to leave.

After school I got dressed in black jeans and a purple top with my leather jacket for the party that I was forced into going to. Stiles honked the horn on his jeep and I walked out and hopped in the jeep.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted over the radio.

"Hi." I replied drearily.

"Why do you look bored? We're going to a party!"

"I don't want to go!"

"Then why are you going?"

"Because Allison talked me into it and said I should come and hang out with her."

"So you're best friends with her now?" He questioned.

"No but she said that she wanted me to come so here I am." Stiles chuckled at my reply.

The front yard of Jackson's mansion was filled with at least one-third of the school, most of them holding a red SOLO cup in their hands. I watched a group of guys stumble on the stairs, already drunk. The music was blaring from the backyard, so that's where we went. All of the people smelled like beer and smoke. After heading to the backyard, we found a full bar. I watched Stiles snag a beer bottle and pour it into a cup. Stiles left to go somewhere and I just looked around. Eventually, I found a seat. I heard a dog barking and lifted my head up. A large dog was barking against a fence at the person standing in front of the railing. It was Derek Hale and he was watching Scott. Scott was staring back. I wasn't paying attention after that and Derek caught me staring. I couldn't concentrate. He looked hot in that shirt. It was tight to his muscles in all the right places.

As Danny, Jackson's best friend, came up and talked to me, I lost track of Derek. We chatted for a while until I looked up and saw Scott rushing away, Allison trailing behind him. I jumped up apologizing to Danny and ran towards Scott. When I finally got to the front of the huge house, I saw Scott and Stiles speeding away. I walked up to Allison and told her that he was probably just sick and that he had been sick earlier but didn't want to worry her. As we were talking, Derek walked up to us.

"Cam, Allison. Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Um I don't know I think I'll just get Lydia to take me" Allison said as she half ran into the house. I looked at him uncertainly then started walking to his car and sliding into the passenger seat. What can I say? He was totally hot in his tight black clothes. As we drove off I went to tell him where to turn but his turning signal was already on. As he pulled into my driveway, I said thanks and he sped off without a word.

I thought about Derek that night, wondering if he was always so unapproachable. He hadn't said a word as long as I sat there but I didn't dare say anything, feeling the tension. I closed my eyes as soon as I set my head down with my clothes from the party still on.

**Polyvore outfits: remove parentheses and spaces**

**www. (polyvore.)com/chapter_night_outfit/set?id=88568400**

**www. (polyvore.)com/chapter_cams_outfit_at_school/set?i d=88578532**

**www. (polyvore.)com/chapter_jacksons_party/set?id=88584567**

**Again: please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I know that I just started this but I think I need to go back and change some stuff like about Cam's Mom and describing Cam and her feelings and things like that but I need opinions. So should I leave it or revise it? Read and review please!**

Chapter 2

Since the party, Scott had been lying, complaining of food poisoning. Stiles agreed with that statement but as he stuttered, I knew I was being lied to by both of them. I hadn't seen them since the party but we were hanging out tonight 'just like old times'. The 'old times' were a week ago, although, they acted like we hadn't talked in months. I guess they had each other but I was so lonely and the only person I had to talk with was Allison, but she was as confused as me.

As Stiles' jeep pulled in, I ran out hugging both of them. I pulled them into my house. "I missed you guys, but I want answers." I said getting to the point quickly. "Cam, we are both fine. I just had food poisoning and Stiles followed me." Scott said then sighed.

"So you guys left me and Allison. I bet you didn't even pay enough attention to see if I actually got home." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Who drove you home then?" Stiles asked, joining our conversation.

"Derek. And I didn't mean just the party when I said answers so spill it." I demanded, crossing my arms, still suspicious.

"Derek?!" Scott yelled.

"Yep."

"Why did you get a ride from him? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Because my ride left me for no apparent reason. Allison and I were stranded and she got a ride with Lydia but I went home so I could try to find one of you." I said loudly. "And what do you mean smarter than that? He didn't strand me at a party like you did."

"He is dangerous Cam. Stay away from him." Scott said like I would believe him.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you have been lying to me all week?" I questioned, lowering my voice back to a normal level. I looked up with sadness in my eyes but Scott just weakly apologized again. We ended up watching some old horror movie but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach Finstock yelled at Scott. We were at lacrosse practice and Jackson had tackled Scott to the ground. Scott went back to the front of the line and ran as hard as he could and tackled Jackson, bringing him to the ground. While the rest of the team was gathered around Jackson, Stiles had gone to Scott running with him to the locker room. He was probably fine so I just ignored it, hoping they would tell me what happened later. I waited for them to come out so that they could give me a ride. They seemed tense so I didn't say anything until they dropped me off.

Later that night I texted them asking what was wrong and apparently Scott had gotten mad and left to calm down. I was suspicious about it but didn't ask again, feeling lonelier than ever.

On Saturday, I got a text saying that Scott and Stiles would be at my house to pick me up soon. I got ready and jumped into the jeep. Soon we were at the Hale house watching Derek be escorted to a police cruiser.

"Scott, what were you doing at Derek's house to find this grave?" I asked suspiciously. Just then Stiles snuck to the police cruiser and climbed into the passenger seat. I gave Scott a look and watched as they talked. Then, the sheriff's son was dragged out by his father. We jumped into his jeep and left.

"Scott, you never answered my question." I reminded him.

"I was asking him a question and I smelled blood ok?" Now I was super suspicious. Then I realized that I had been super quiet lately, knowing that they wouldn't answer any questions I had, I didn't even ask. As I was lost in my thoughts, I heard Stiles and Scott chatting and Scott Suddenly yelling "Stop!"

"Are you okay?" I asked Scott.

"No!" He growled. "No, I'm not! I'm _so _far from being ok!" He said as he closed his eyes in pain. "I can't…"

"Stiles, something's wrong." I said.

"No," Scott cried. "I can't breathe!" Then he pushed his fist into the roof of the jeep.

"Pull over now, Stiles!" I commanded as I watched Scott wither in pain.

"Do it," Scott bit out, still struggling.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Stiles questioned.

Suddenly, Scott ripped open Stiles' backpack and pulled out a plant with bluish purple flowers. "You kept it!"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles cried, nervous.

Scott groaned before shouting, "Stop the car!" His usual brown eyes were now startling yellow. I half screamed as Stiles slammed on the brakes, all while I was still watching Scott.

"Scott," I said as I touched his arm.

He turned to me and growled, "Don't. Touch. Me." With that, he grabbed my hand that touched him and I felt pain. He let go and took off out of the car.

As Stiles hopped in the jeep looking for Scott, he noticed me holding my hand with a scared look on my face.

"What is Scott?" I asked quietly.

"Cam, let me see your hand," He said, "Then I'll explain."

"Okay." I nodded. My hand had three shallow scratches from Scott when he pulled away. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt. I pulled my sleeve over it so I didn't have to look at it.

"Okay," he began, "Scott's a werewolf." I didn't laugh at the joke.

"Can you guys stop lying to me for one second?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Cam, I promise I'm not lying." He pleaded.

"Take me home please." He nodded.

When I got home I realized I would have to ride with Stiles to the game to watch him and Scott. I got ready, changing into clean clothes since somehow I got mud on my others. Stiles picked me up and I got in the jeep.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, are you really telling the truth?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Cam, you know I wouldn't lie to you unless it was to keep you safe. That's why we didn't say anything. You have to trust me." I nodded.

"Are there any others?" I asked, feeling my curiosity peak, suddenly needing answers.

Stiles nodded. "Derek." Is that why they told me to stay away from him? I didn't get to ask though because we pulled into the school. We climbed out and went to the bleachers.

"Hey Cam!" Allison said, standing next to a man I assumed was her father

, "This is my dad, dad this is Cam." She introduced us.

"Hi!" I smiled at him, "Do you guys wanna sit?"

"Sure!" Allison smiled. Soon Lydia joined us. I didn't mind Lydia except for her constant putting down of my friends.

"Hey Allison," she smiled to her friend and then looked to me, "Cam." She said smiling slightly.

"Lydia." I gave a small smile to her as she sat by Allison.

"Go Jackson!" Lydia cheered, as Scott fell down.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach Finstock yelled. The crowd stood up, cheering heavily for Jackson. Scott looked tired. Lydia bent over and grabbed a sign, lifting it up. Allison hesitantly grabbed the other side of the sign, that read 'we luv you Jackson!' on it. Just then, Scott looked up and saw the sign. He was angry, and jealous. Soon Scott was in bad shape. He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad leaned in and asked her.

"Number eleven." She said.

"Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't got a single ball this entire game." Lydia informed with an attitude.

"Yeah, he's not exactly is the game right now." I added. She smirked at that.

"I hope he's okay." Allison worried.

"Go Scott!" I rooted, as Allison and Lydia held up a sign for Jackson. Then something happened and Scott went insane after the whistle blew. He jumped into the air, using someone's head for leverage and he caught the ball, and he began running as fast as he could. He dodged every player. They tried stopping him by jabbing their lacrosse sticks at him, but he kept on going. At a minute and five seconds left, he threw the ball into the goal and scored. The crowd went wild, screaming for Scott. Now all we needed was one more point to tie the game. Allison dropped Lydia's sign and we both cheered for Scott. Stiles jumped up from the bench, clapping and yelling like there was no tomorrow. Lydia sat down, not cheering for Scott whatsoever.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock screamed to the team several times. I watched as number 43 from the other team looked to Scott in terror, and passed him the ball.

"Did the other team just pass the ball to Scott?" Allison's dad looked to the field in surprise. Scott threw the ball again, this time it went through the goalies lacrosse stick and broke the netting. We scored again. Half the crowd was cheering him on, but all I was thinking about was why Scott suddenly started playing that good unlike earlier. As he played, he had the ball but he was stuck between two people trying to smash him to get the ball suddenly he shot the ball and made it into the net as the buzzer sounded. Everyone around me jumped up and cheered for our team "Yes!" Stiles arms flew in the air. He was laughing. The crowd erupted in screams and then they began flooding the field. Scott began running away from the crowd.

"Come on, let's go find Jackson!" Lydia said, pulling Allison along. I tried to keep an eye on scott as he ran towards the school as fast as he could. He was running as fast as he could. I quickened my pace. I followed him into the locker room. It was dark and musty. When I turned around the corner of the lockers, I saw Scott's helmet on the ground.

"Scott?" I called for him. I felt like I was talking to myself. I continued to walk over to the stalls, but I didn't hear any water running. Then I found a shattered mirror. Its shards spread across the floor.

"What…" I whispered. Had Scott done this? I walked over to the sink, the glass crunching under my boots. As I looked into the mirror, something caught my eye. In the reflection was a pair of golden eyes…someone behind me. I spun around to face a monster with a human's body. It had pointed ears, hair on the sides of his face, and claws along with his golden eyes. It was wearing Scott's lacrosse uniform. He bared his fangs. It had fangs? But then I noticed the monster was Scott.

"Scott?" I said weakly. Thoughts of our jokes about Scott becoming a werewolf came to my mind. The bite, Scott said a wolf had bit him. Stiles wasn't kidding about being infected with lycanthropy. Scott was a werewolf. Scott growled and lunged towards me. I squealed and began running. Scott was faster though, he was in front of me, crouching on top of the lockers.

"Stop!" I cried then he jumped to the floor, landing in a crouching position.

"Scott!" I cried out again, you could barely hear me. My best friend was a werewolf. I spun around, beginning to run but Scott already in front of me. I ran into the room in front of me, but it was the showers with no way out. Before I knew it, I tumbled over to my left and fell down to the ground. Scott had just pushed me down. He turned his body to face me. He was going to kill me. When he was about to attack me, he went flying into the wall in the front of the room. In his place Derek Hale, his eyes glowing an ice blue. He looked like as Scott. They were both werewolves. He roared at Scott, who was lying in the floor. Derek looked at me, his glowing eyes and his werewolf form of a face disappearing. I screamed, moving away from him. My back hit the shower walls.

"Scott!" Stiles entered the locker room.

"Scott! We've got a problem, Derek's out of—Derek?" Stiles said, alarmed, and ran into the doorway of the shower room. His wide eyes grew larger as he turned to me, then to Scott.

"Oh nooo," he dragged on, "this isn't good." He bit his lip.

"What happened?" Derek stood up.

"Scott—Scott just tried to kill me." I stuttered. Derek offered a hand to help me up.

"Don't touch me." I demanded in terror, "what _are_ both of you?" I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"You know the answer." Derek answered.

"No I don't, that's why I asked you."

"You're lying, I can tell by your heartbeat." He replied.

"I thought you were joking when you said Scott was turning into a werewolf!" I cried.

"I was!" Stiles put his hands up to defend himself, "but then he actually turned into one." Derek offered his hand again, being that I was still on the floor all shaken up.

"Derek, she said not to touch her." Stiles reminded, moving a step forward. Derek sent Stiles a death glare.

"Help her up, grab her hand, and do as you wish." Stiles backed up.

"Sorry, he scares me." He apologized. I looked at Derek's hand reluctantly. His nails looked normal, but before they were claws.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Derek assured, and with that, I grabbed onto his hand, and he pulled me up with ease.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Across the room, Scott groaned from being knocked out.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned, sitting up. His eyes gazed to each of us.

"Oh crap." He said, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yeah." Derek mocked.

"Cam, I'm so sorry," Scott apologized, taking a step forward, I took a step back. He understood, "Derek? You're supposed to be in jail!" Scott remarked.

"Yeah, that's what I came in here trying to tell you!" Stiles expressed. Derek looked to Stiles, signaling him to shut up.

"I was released." He said.

"Clearly." I commented, occasionally eyeing Scott.

"The medical examiner looked at the body we found." Stiles started.

"What? No way! What'd they find?" Scott interrupted.

"I'll keep it simple, the medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human, Derek's human, not animal, thus Derek not killer, Derek standing in the room with us." So Derek wasn't the killer of the girl in the woods? But Derek was a werewolf? I was so confused.

"An here's a bigger kick in the ass, Stiles?" Derek said letting him finish.

"My dad identified the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott cried.

"Otherwise known as my sister." Derek crossed his arms.

"You killed your own sister?" Scott gasped.

"You idiot, I didn't kill my sister!" He growled, his eyes flashing blue for a second.

"You're a werewolf, the police don't know that. So doesn't that technically make you an animal?" I added. Derek sighed, turning around.

"No. The way you just saw me was as far as a werewolf I can go."

"So it wasn't you?" said Scott. He was shocked.

"Did I not just say it wasn't?" he barked.

**Polyvore: remove parenthesis and spaces**

**(www.) /cgi/set?id=88684765**

**(www.) /chapter_at_dereks/set?id=88683066**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update but here's a chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make me happy and I write faster, so here you go!**  
Nervousness bubbled inside me as I sat in bed thinking about the fact that Scott and Derek were werewolves. Scott didn't tell me. He lied to me. If he had told me, I wouldn't have to worry about avoiding him throughout the week. I had gotten zero sleep waking up from nightmares of my best friend attacking me. Sometimes Derek too. The nightmares had made my fear worse. I thought I was lonely last week but now that I was avoiding Scott instead of him avoiding me, I felt lonelier. To make it worse I couldn't talk to Stiles at school because Scott was always with him. The only time we could talk was when he drove me to school. Tomorrow was Friday so only one more school day to worry about avoiding him. Then I had the weekend to myself to sit at home. I felt a buzzing next to me. I picked up my phone and it was Scott. I answered reluctantly.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey Cam, I am so sorry we didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Finding out like that basically scarred me Scott. I just wish you told me."  
"I know and I'm sorry. I should've told you. I miss you. Do you think you can trust me again?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Can I call you back in an hour?" I asked him, deciding who to ask for help. I grabbed my iPod and changed into athletic clothes just like I used to when I needed to think. I didn't have long. I needed to hurry. I locked my door and headed out, running the trails through the preserve until I got to the Hale House. I paused my iPod and walked halfway through the yard. I stopped.  
"Derek, I need to ask you something." I said in a normal voice. I waited and a few moments later, Derek came out looking annoyed. He walked towards me and stopped a few feet away, knowing I needed my space.  
"What?" He said, sort of demanding.  
"I don't know if I should trust Scott. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose but he doesn't know what he's doing when he's…. like that." I explained, "He asked me if I thought I could trust him again. I don't know that I can. I've had nightmares about Scott and sometimes you." I blushed a little bit. I didn't mean to blurt everything out but I can't take it back now.  
"I won't hurt you." He repeated from Saturday night. "I think Scott needs you though," I looked up, "he doesn't know but he does. He has acted different since Saturday."  
"My nightmares are so realistic though. It's like you both were trying to kill me." I didn't notice that my eyes were watering until a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly not wanting Derek to see. But it was too late. He turned his head, looking away, not sure what to do.  
"Look," he struggled, "I won't hurt you. I won't let Scott or anyone else hurt you either." He said looking down. I looked him shocked, opening my mouth. I saw confusion and shock crossing his face. Even he didn't believe he'd said that. Then he looked angry but I kept quiet still slightly scared of him. He looked at me and seeing my fearful expression his face softened. "I'm sorry I scared you." He said. "Do you need a ride home?"  
"I can walk, or run." He shook his head.  
"No, I just said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I'm not going to lose your trust before I even have it." He said. "I can tell you're still scared of me."  
"Ok" I said quietly, knowing better than to argue with a werewolf. He noticed, shaking his head. Now I was starting to annoy him.  
He sighed. "Stop doing that, ok?"  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"I can hear your heartbeat. You're scared of me. Don't be. I can control myself. Scott can't yet. I will help him if you can convince him to trust me. It's going to be difficult if you can't trust me yourself." At that, he turned the key and started the car. I realized he was right about the trust part. Besides, I could use another person to trust, beside Scott, Styles, and Allison.  
Derek's POV  
"Derek, I need to ask you something." I heard. I sighed and walked out to see what she wanted. I stopped with a little bit of distance between us, hearing her heart beat faster.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"I don't know if I should trust Scott. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose but he doesn't know what he's doing when he's…. like that." She said. I can't exactly blame her for feeling scared around me after Saturday but she needed to calm down. "He asked me if I thought I could trust him again. I don't know that I can. I've had nightmares about Scott and sometimes you." She blushed. I protected her! Why would I scare her?  
"I won't hurt you." I repeated from Saturday night. "I think Scott needs you though," I told her, "he doesn't know but he does. He has acted different since Saturday." He has been too worried about his best friend to concentrate, while she has been avoiding him.  
"My nightmares are so realistic though. It's like you both were trying to kill me." Then I heard her heart beat faster, remembering her nightmares. A tear rolled down her cheek suddenly, she quickly wiped it away not wanting me to see. I felt an odd feeling. I felt the need to hold her and comfort her. I felt like I had to protect this small girl that I barely knew. I turned my head, looking away, not sure what to do.  
"Look," I struggled, trying not to scare her while promising to protect her, "I won't hurt you. I won't let Scott or anyone else hurt you either." I said looking down. Did I really say that? Confusion and shock crossed my face. I was so stupid. She is probably terrified now; a grown man that barely showed emotion just promised to protect her. I can't believe I just said that. Now, angry at myself for saying such a creepy thing, I heard her heart race and my face softened trying to comfort her without scaring her again. "I'm sorry I scared you." I said. "Do you need a ride home?"  
"I can walk, or run." I shook my head.  
"No, I just said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I'm not going to lose your trust before I even have it." I told her. "I can tell you're still scared of me."  
"Ok" She said quietly, still scared. I shook my head, surprisingly hurt at this. Her heart raced again.  
I sighed. "Stop doing that, ok?"  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
"I can hear your heartbeat. You're scared of me. Don't be. I can control myself. Scott can't yet. I will help him if you can convince him to trust me. It's going to be difficult if you can't trust me yourself." At that, I turned the key and started the car. I drove her home thinking about why I was so protective over her. I had no idea. Now I had succeeded in creeping her out but at least she could help me with Scott.  
Cam's POV  
I thought about how I could get Scott to trust Derek to help him. He would ask me if I trusted him and if I said no then that wouldn't really make sense. I didn't want to lie to him though. Then my phone buzzed. I grabbed it, looking at the screen. 'Mom' shone across the screen. I answered.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey Sweetie!" She said, drunkenly.  
"What do you need?" I asked, quite rudely.  
"Um," she hiccupped, "Come get me."  
"Mom you drove the car there. I will have to walk." I told her.  
"Too bad come on." She said, angry, hanging up.  
I sighed as I put on a sweatshirt. It wasn't that far to the bar but it a scary walk. Half of it lined the woods while the rest lined alleys. I remembered Laura and the fact that there was something worse than Scott or Derek. My heart started racing and I kept checking over my shoulder. Then a black Camaro pulled up. Derek. I sighed with relief.  
"Do you need a ride?" He asked.  
"Yes please." I said and hopped into the car without a second thought.  
"Where to?" He asked.  
I sighed. "The bar on second. I have to get my mom."  
"Do you need a ride back?" He asked.  
"No. She has the car." I told him. Then he pulled over and stopped. "Bye." I said. He nodded. I got out and called my mom telling her I was here and she came out.  
"Hey Honey. I just got back from that trip. I had fun." She said as we got in the car.  
"You had fun? On a business trip?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I was with Dan." She sighed.  
"Mom, what are you talking about?"  
"It wasn't really a business trip. I went with Dan. My boss. I like Dan. He's nice. He's my boyfriend too." She laughs then sighs. Now I was seriously mad. We pulled into the driveway.  
"Mom, go to bed." I told her. She stumbled into the house after I opened the door. I went upstairs to call Scott.  
"Hey," He answered.  
"Hi, sorry it took so long. I had to pick up my mom." I apologized.  
"It's ok. So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for avoiding you and I want to trust you, but it would make me feel safer if you got Derek to help you." I told him.  
"Derek? Do you trust him?" He asked. I sighed.  
"I don't know yet. I talked to him earlier and he was acting weird but nevermind about that. I do trust him more than you though because he can control himself."  
"You talked to him?! Cam please stay away from him. I don't know if we can trust him." He begged.  
"I think that he can help you control yourself." I stated. "Don't forget that he was the one who saved me from you when you tried to kill me."  
"Fine, but you're coming too." He told me.  
"Why?" I asked, still unsure about the werewolf thing.  
"Because you're the one who got me to do this." He said with finality.  
"Ok, bye" I said, hanging up. The stress was starting to get to me. Finding out that your best friend is a werewolf, doesn't exactly sit well on the conscience. Every time I see Scott, I remember him attacking me in the locker rooms. I put in my ear buds and fell asleep to music.  
Derek's POV  
I watched Cam that night. I wasn't stalking her or anything; I was just protecting her like I promised. I thought about her heartbeat earlier. She was terrified. It hurt me to have her scared of me. I don't know why. It was so confusing. Then her phone buzzed. She grabbed it, looking at the screen. She answered. After talking, she put on a sweatshirt, looking annoyed. I watched from the bushes as she walked, along the trees. Her heart raced and she kept looking over her shoulder. I had to help. I went back to my car and sped up to her.  
"Do you need a ride?" I asked.  
"Yes please." She said and hopped into the car without a second thought.  
"Where to?" I asked, happy that I hadn't scared her yet.  
She sighed. "The bar on second. I have to get my mom." So that's why her mom was never around.  
"Do you need a ride back?" I asked, hoping to spend more time with her.  
"No. She has the car." She said. Now I was disappointed although I wasn't sure why. "Bye." She said. I nodded, thinking. Why would I care about her so much? I decided to follow her home to make sure she was ok. I looked in her window and she was talking on her phone. Eventually, she finished, hanging up. She sat, thinking for a while. Soon, she put in her ear buds and fell asleep to music. Then I decided that she would be safe and I went back to my house.


End file.
